


The Pirate's Passion Purloined

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Cracking the Comments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, For Science John, For Science!, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock starts messing with John's sexual fantasies. What did he expect would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate's Passion Purloined

**Author's Note:**

> [Exbex](http://exbex.livejournal.com/) is trying to kill me with porn. Everybody go thank her for that, and [Pillaged and Plundered, or, John's Frankly Ridiculous Sexual Fantasy About Sherlock as a Pirate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455270), the story on which this is based.

  
Sherlock cradled his prize to him, not about to let anything happen to it. He'd looked through every used book story in London, or so it felt, before he'd found just the right bodice ripper. 

  
  
The pirate had a tan, and was a bit too muscular, but he had dark, wavy hair rippling in the sea-breeze. The blonde woman had shorn her hair in an attempt to pass herself off as a man, despite the cantaloupes under her pirate blouse. Her loveliest feature was now the short blonde hair that contrasted so perfectly with the black waves of the much taller pirate. 

  
  
Sherlock had ten minutes left to get back to the flat and initiate his plan before John returned, so he ran. The precious book was left casually lying beside John's chair and Sherlock went to his room. He changed his shirt and waited, not his strongest talent. 

  
  
John came in, tidied his way across the flat until he was in the kitchen. Making only one cup of tea, since he didn't know where Sherlock was, until at long last he was going to his chair. 

  
  
"What's this?" John asked the skull. 

  
  
Since the only new addition to the room was the book, it wasn’t hard to deduce what John was asking about. Sherlock forced himself to wait a moment longer, before striding calmly, casually out of his room, wearing only his skin tight black jeans. He didn't have the black leather pants of the pirate on the cover, so jeans would have to do. 

  
  
"John, did you shrink these in the wash?" 

  
  
John's face was a surprising shade of red, and the bodice ripper in his hand became a fan to cool his face. Which left him without anything blocking the very evident proof that he'd connected Sherlock with the pirate on the book cover. 

  
  
It was an effort not to shout his triumph and ruin the game, but Sherlock managed. What would John do now? Sherlock expected him to either run off for a wank or leave the house in a fit of anger, jacket held in front of him. Time to push and see what would happen, so Sherlock took two steps forward and frowned down at John. 

  
  
"John, are you listening to me?" 

  
  
A moment of hesitation, and then John was grabbing, pulling Sherlock onto the couch and covering his body with kisses. 

  
  
Sherlock blinked, waiting for his brain to catch up. "The pirate is supposed to ravish the lady." 

  
  
"You took too bloody long, so I'll be the pirate this time." 

  
  
"Ah. Well in that case, permission to come aboard, sir?" 

  
  
John paused long enough to let Sherlock see him roll his eyes. “Landlubbers.” 


End file.
